


Honour Among Rogues and Thieves

by IgniteThePyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Quarians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgniteThePyre/pseuds/IgniteThePyre
Summary: A naive young Quarian sets out on her Pilgrimage with a sense of justice and morality, but she soon finds out that not everybody in the galaxy have lawful interests at heart, and the lines between good and evil aren't always so black and white.





	

Pale sunlight shone brightly through the windows of the ship, highlighting the flecks of dust that flew lazily in the air and spilling an orange pool across the grubby cargo crates, hanging nets and stray scrap metal that lined the corridors.  Figures came and went, rushing about their personal affairs, stepping around and over the obstacles absent-mindedly as if it were second nature, their soft murmurs echoing down the hallways, quiet discussions and gentle laughs. A reminder that you’re never truly alone on this overcrowded ship.

However, one figure sat unmoved, perched delicately on top of a dusty crate, leaning their back against the wall, one leg propped up next to her and the other hanging down, swaying back and forth slightly. The blazing sun carved out the features of a slender, young female Quarian, her dark grey suit shimmered dully in the vivid light, the intricate pattern of black stripes and swirls catching the glare.  Her emerald green visor glowed gently in areas that weren’t covered by a light green hood over hanging her helmet. Her glowing white eyes were fixed intently on the speakers of the intercom on the wall opposite.

Waiting.

The Quarian groaned impatiently, glancing down uninterestedly at the tube of food paste she held in her hand, passing it skilfully between her fingers. She sighed lightly, the pale brown nutrient paste didn’t look any more appetising now than it did the past thousand times she’d eaten it, at least it was proving to be more interesting as an object of fiddling.

 _“I just need to wait a bit longer”_ she thought to herself. She turned her head slightly to look out the window, observing the debris of meteor fragments outside, seemingly suspended in a sea of dust.

 _“I wonder what gift he brought back?”_ Ships from the Migrant Fleet flew close, gliding gently through space, cutting through the radiant sun’s glare and casting shadows through the window. She lent her head in her hand and watched.

_“Whatever it is, it’s got the Admiralty Board excited.”_

 

“Taff’iir?”

“WHA-!?” Taff’iir shrieked and jumped, losing her balance and slipping off the edge of the cargo crate, falling ungraciously onto the floor with a loud thud, sending the tube of food paste hurtling through the air only to promptly land next to the feet of the culprit who had snuck up on her. Taff’iir peered over the crate to see a much older female Quarian, her suit sporting colours very similar to her own. Her white eyes were narrowed in amusement as she looked at the younger Quarian heaped on the floor.

“I’m sorry Taff, I didn’t mean to scare you!” she laughed softly.

“Mother! I didn’t see you there!” Taff leapt up to her feet, and quickly leant against a crate in a desperate attempt to coolly play off her spectacular fall, but with her askew suit, newly imprinted with oil stains, hood pulled down over her eyes and buckles twisted, she was incredibly thankful for her visor hiding her face, as it grew hotter with embarrassment by the second.

“Hmm.” Her mother hummed, stepping forward to adjust Taff’s hood and untwist her belt buckles, before stepping back and holding Taff’iir’s hands in front of her, her eyes growing slightly serious.

“You really should’ve heard me coming. You start your Pilgrimage next week, and out there, it’s not going to be me sneaking up on you” she looked sternly at Taff, before pulling her in for a warm hug.

Taff returned the embrace, rising to her tiptoes to reach over her mother’s shoulders. Her mother was much taller than she was, and wore a suit that was similar to hers, but was much more pretty and sophisticated than her own, sporting silver buckles and seals, as well as a luxurious side cape that hung gracefully over her right shoulder. It suited her personality. When Taff stood next to her, she was acutely aware of how grimy her stained and tattered suit was in comparison. It seems like her clothes suited her rough and tumble personality also.

Taff pulled away from her mother and ducked her head in shame.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been waiting for ages; the Admiralty Board is supposed to be here any minute to present the new member’s gift.” She raised her head and started pacing excitedly “He must’ve worked hard on his Pilgrimage to find whatever he’s got, it must be something important to cause a reaction like this.”

Her mother looked upwards, her hand rising to touch the bottom of her helmet thoughtfully.

“I really hope so. Ancestors know we could do with some good news right now. I’m sure we won’t have to wait much longer, it would be unprofessional of the Admiralty Board to arrive late.”

“Besides-“ Taff started, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, “This might be my last chance to see dad before I leave.”

Her mother looked back at her, a mixture of sympathy and concern shone in her eyes as she picked up Taff’s hands again.

“Taff’iir, I know you want to see him but you must understand, being the captain of the Admiralty Board Guard is an incredibly important position, he must stay by their side at all times.” Her eyes clouded with worry “He might not be able to say goodbye to you.”

Taff dropped her head and sighed. She already knew this, all too well actually. She had barely gotten to see her father growing up, and could probably count on two hands the amount of times she was able to see him, but each time she recalled happy memories of the precious time they spent together. Taff smiled to herself, as she recalls being sat on her father’s knee when she was very young, watching intently as he cleaned out his pistol, and him laughing deeply as she held the precious metal components in her hands, awe shining in her eyes.

Another memory she held close was his surprise visit on the 8th anniversary of her birth cycle. He had handed down to her a package, which she eagerly took. After unwrapping, she squealed with delight as her father stood proudly behind her and her mother gasped in horror. He’d only went and bought her the new M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, scaled down to her size of course, much to her mother’s dismay. Oh, she will never forget the telling off her father received.

“She’s too young to be handling guns!” her mother would say exasperatedly. He father tried to look solemn and regretful, but Taff could see that the glint in the side eye he gave her that it was definitely worth it. He would kneel beside her, teaching her how to aim with a scope and letting her practice on glass bottles in the shooting range, laughing heartily as she hit each target, sending fragments of glass exploding into the air.

“You’re a natural Taff! If the fleet is ever invaded by glass bottles, I’ll know who to call for backup!” he smiled and lifted her into the air, making her laugh and shout with glee. But eventually, he always had to leave, it was his duty to be with the Admiralty Board as often as possible to protect them as they represented the Quarian people on various matters. But he always promised to be back soon.

“Next time I see you Taff, we’re having a shooting competition and I’m expecting a challenge” he grinned, giving a weeping Taff’iir a final hug before leaving. “You’re going to give me a run for my credits with the way you’re going with that rifle.”

Taff smiled sadly to herself as she reminisced, she still had that old rifle, beaten and scratched to hell, but it was her first gun, there was no way she could throw it out. It was far too precious to her. It reminded her of him.

However, growing up without him around didn’t matter to her too much, she thought. Her dad was captain of the Admiralty Board Guard! He was chosen to receive such a prestigious title, only the most intelligent, loyal and military-wise Quarians are even considered to be allowed to join the Guard, never mind lead it! He was the top law enforcer in the Migrant Fleet, dedicated to protecting the Board and the Fleet, even at the cost of his life. Taff’iir was well-known as the Captain’s daughter, which also came with special privileges such as exclusive access to the shooting range, even though she was very much under the age restriction at the time.

Taff had to admit, it did feel good to receive special treatment because of her father’s position, but it never came with the one privilege that she had so desperately wished for: friends. Turns out that’s something you had to do by yourself.  

Back in school, Taff didn’t have any special treatment among her peers. She was just a small, awkward kid who tried her best to get along with others, which she did succeed at with the quieter pupils, but it seemed like she was much better at making enemies as she was constantly getting into scraps trying to defend the shy kids from being taunted by bullies. But even defending them wasn’t a good enough reason for them to befriend her, they were too scared of what would happen to them when she wasn’t around. But the fights didn’t dishearten her, in fact it made her prouder. She wanted to be just like her father and help protect the innocent and defenceless, even if she got nothing from it in the end.

Taff’iir would spend countless hours scouring the extranet for news stories of her father’s work, reading news articles on how he had captured and arrested various dangerous criminals, those guilty of murder, drug trafficking and robbery, helping the Fleet stay a safe place for the Quarians. That’s the kind of person she wanted to be, she would think as her eyes shone. Watching him serve justice to those who’ve wronged, and protecting those in need filled her with a sense of determination. That’s what she wanted to do. That was her plan. She wanted to get smart, learn how to handle her rifle properly, and after her Pilgrimage, apply to train for the Admiralty Guard Training Program. She wanted to help bring justice and protect her people, just like her father. Her heart was set.

Every day she woke up, grabbed the rifle her father had gifted her, and spent her days in the shooting range. Over and over she practiced, bottle after bottle exploding as her speed and accuracy improved. Taff spent most of her childhood here, seeing as her school antics didn’t result in many friends. But it didn’t matter.

 _“Joining the Guard is much more important than having friends anyway”_ , she’d tell herself, as she walked alone to her school, and sat by herself during class. The Admiralty Guard Training Program only lets in the best marksmen. _“It will all be worth it in the end”._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Taff? You okay there? You’re not usually this quiet.”

Taff snapped back into reality, looking up to see her mother staring at her, head cocked and confusion gleaming in her white eyes.

“Ah, yeah, sorry!” Taff laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly “I was just thinking.” She smiled, wasted as it was behind her visor, as her mother mistook her for being upset.

“Taff, please don’t be upset, you know he- “

Her mother’s unnecessary consolation was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice sounding over the intercom, instantly stealing Taff’s attention.

_“Attention Quarians of the Nahlon, the Admiralty Board has arrived on board and the meeting will commence in the ships Atrium within the next half solar hour.”_

Taff brighten up, shifting excitedly on the spot “Finally! Now we get to see what the big fuss is about!” and without missing a beat, she started to sprint toward the atrium, leaping over the cargo crates in her haste. “C’mon, let’s go!” she shouted to her mother over her shoulder, not waiting for an answer. Seeing what the new crew member has brought was the main reason for her excitement, but she knew there was an equally important secondary objective at hand.

_“I really hope I get to say goodbye to him.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of the fic, originally uploaded on another account, but I wanted to re-write some parts of it and upload it onto this account instead. All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
